


Rose Petals and Pizza

by letgoofmygreggo



Category: Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, One Shot, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letgoofmygreggo/pseuds/letgoofmygreggo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick Valentines day fic for these two adorable dorks. </p>
<p>Originally posted on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Petals and Pizza

Ross pulled his keys out of his pocket and searched for the one key that would unlock his apartment. He finally found the right key and opened the door to his apartment. Once inside, Ross proceeded to kick his shoes off and hung up his coat. Work had been stressful that day and Ross couldn't wait to just lay down in bed and forget about all of his problems. Noticing the lights were out, Ross walked towards the light switch and saw a bright green sticky note beside the switch. 

 

DON’T TURN THE LIGHTS ON! JUST FOLLOW THE ROMANTIC TRAIL I LEFT YOU X

Ross smiled at the note. Of course Smith wrote the note in all caps, it was just like him. Ross put the note in his pocket and looked around for this so called ‘romantic trail’ Smith had left him. A little way down the entrance hallway, he noticed a candle on the ground and a bunch of …… rose petals? Ross laughed to himself, Smith was really going all out and it was adorable. Ross followed the rose petals and candles down the hallway, through the lounge and into the kitchen where he saw Smith, sitting at the table in a tux. As Smith noticed Ross enter the room he stood up and walked towards his boyfriend excitedly.

“Hey babe.”

Smith leaned forward and kissed Ross on the lips quickly and pulled back, smiling even more. Ross grabbed Smith's hand and interlocked their fingers and smiled back at Smith.

“Hey love. So, what’s with all this romantic stuff?”

“It’s valentine's day so you know I thought I’d do something nice and romantic for you. Since, you know, that’s what people in relationships do.”

Smith blushed and broke eye contact with Ross and looked down at his feet in embarrassment. Ross gently lifted Smith’s head up so they were once again making eye contact and kissed him sweetly. 

“I love it Smith. It is all so sweet. It’s just….. I didn’t realise we were doing anything for valentine's day. I …. i don’t have anything for you.”  
“I know we weren’t. It’s just, I know you have been stressed at work recently and I had been planning to do something for a while now and I just thought…. valentine's day would be a good day for it. Since it’s a day to be romantic and shit. Also I don’t need anything from you. I just need you.”

Now Ross was the one blushing. Smith may be crude at times, but he was really a caring and sweet boyfriend who Ross loved more than anyone or thing in the world. Ross used his and Smith’s intertwined hands to pull Smith in for a hug.

“What on earth did I do to deserve an amazingly boyfriend like you?”   
“I’m pretty sure you made a deal with the devil? I mean that’s how I got my beautiful boyfriend.”

The couple smiled at eachother before leaning in and passionately kissing. Smith recently pulled back from the kiss. 

“As much as I am loving the kiss, we should probably eat our dinner before it goes cold.”

“Heehee yeah that would probably be a good. So, what romantic meal did you come up with?”

“Well only the best for you my dear!”

Smith winked at Ross and broke away, walking towards the kitchen bench. He pick up a pizza box and triumphantly held the box in the air.

“I’ve got your favourite pizza as well as your favourite beer. I was thinking we could catch you up on game of thrones as well, since you have missed a few episodes.”

“That all sounds absolutely perfect.”

Ross walked towards Smith and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before getting two beers out of their fridge. Both men headed to the lounge and sat on the couch and started to eat their romantic valentine's dinner together.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 2am when Smith woke up. He couldn't remember when he had fallen asleep, but judging by the stiff pain in his neck, it had been a while ago. He stretched his arms above his head and heard a groan come from the man who was currently asleep in his lap. Smith smiled down at his boyfriend before carefully moving his head so Smith could get up. Unsurprisingly, Ross didn’t wake up at all during all of this, he was quite a heavy sleeper. Knowing this fact about his boyfriend, Smith didn’t hesitate to bend down and scoop his boyfriend up into his arms. He made the journey towards their bedroom and after carefully placing Ross on their bed, he took of his pants and top so the man would be more comfortable. Smith did the same and slipped into bed with Ross and snuggled into his back. He kissed the back of Ross’ hair and then whispered into his hair, 

“Goodnight my love”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one is short, i hope you like it any way. Also if you want to give me a request, feel free to drop me a message at my tumblr: letgoofmygreggo. :)


End file.
